


Synthesis

by Sapphiremoonlight1



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Ai's still figuring out boundaries, Date Night, Gen, M/M, Shenanigans, fusion fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphiremoonlight1/pseuds/Sapphiremoonlight1
Summary: Yusaku took Ai up on his fusion proposal. It's going to take a long time for him to get use to all the little quirks that comes with. Some of those quirks are really concerning to Takeru, Kusanagi and Aoi though, especially when Ai wants to do things his way.Ch. 2: Ryoken has a date with fused Yusaku/Ai and finds out the hard way about Ai.
Relationships: Ai | Ignis & Fujiki Yuusaku, Fujiki Yuusaku/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway on with the show!

It's occurred to him that he wouldn't have to deal with this madness if he had turned down Ai's proposal. Though it's mostly when the idiot's more outlandish personality traits come through. Especially without him noticing.

Even if he has to live with the occasional need to comment on someone's clothing or desire to binge hours of dramas. Yusaku doesn't want to envision what his life would be like without Ai. Since Ai can't keep secrets from him anymore he knows why the overdramatic AI made the offer in the first place. Now they're stuck together trying to figure themselves out as they go.

The first time Yusaku caught a glimpse of the golden tint in his eyes he nearly had a heart attack. They had been in the middle of a heated argument when he looked in the direction of a nearby mirror. Any anger both were feeling in the moment fizzled into shock and confusion. He'd been right to take sometime to figure out what kind of bizarre side effects fusing with Ai would have. Yusaku hadn't expect any physical changes.

Since the sole person Yusaku could use as an example was the incoherent mess that had been Go. There was and still isn't a whole lot they could go on. The former sports star is the most unreliable source anyone could have asked for. They looked into to it and Sol Tech had difficulty figuring out what the nonsense the man spewed back then. With his own connection to the network Yusaku understood most of what Go said. Didn't make any less absurd though.

Doesn't help that a large part of him wants to beat the man into the ground, a couple, more times. ''I don't detest him. Though I would love to have the chance to teach the fool a lesson a few more times!'' Yusaku can't blame Ai for holding a grudge against Go. He did willingly take the dissected Earth into himself in attempt to beat him. Beat Playmaker the figure that outshined the man as soon as he stepped into the spotlight.

That's besides the point. Go's rambles remain nothing to Yusaku's link sense and thus useless to them. It's what life will be like for them outside Link Vrains in the rea- argh physical world. ''Hey! My world is real too." He still isn't used to thinking of the internet as a real place but he's going to have to get used to idea eventually right? There's a chance they might decide to live there one day if Ai gets his way.

It's the reverse for Aiand it only makes sense in some bizarre way for there to be some sign of his influence over them. ''Naturally, I would keep my gorgeous radiant eyes. After all they're as much a part of me as your green ones are.''

With that followed the constant change in their eye color. Where the amount of gold ebbs and flows with how the idiot is feeling. Somehow on the odd occasion there isn't a trace of either the color or Ai. Somehow he found a way to shut himself away when he feels the need to. It leaves Yusaku with a sense of emptiness when Ai isn't around cracking bad jokes or making inane comments.

So they ended up spending three months in a hotel scaring the life out of various hotel staff and a few unfortunate guests. All whom likely assume he's either possessed or in need of the guys in white coats. It's scaring a few guests out that leads them to discover the fact that Ai could manipulate their body. In the midst of another heated argument Ai assumed control of Yusaku's body. Then stalked around the hotel until a couple of old ladies screeched and ran away from them. Wondering if something on their face might have scared them Ai glanced in the mirror. Ai observed his own eye staring back him instead of Yuskau's. For the most part anyway, they took on Ai's yellow color and a sharper appearance then usual.

''Gold! Alluring, exquisite, magnificent gold!''

Not long after that they had to leave the hotel. Yusaku on the way back shopped around for some contacts. Figure they should help cover up the color change.

That solved one problem but they ran into more. Yusaku found himself running around in Ai's ridiculous cape, more often then he'd like to admit. Their neighbors asking more then once if Yusaku was attending a party made him realize how much of a habit it was. Still is, it's comfortable to wear.

''Ooh? Finally come to appreciate my extraordinary taste in clothing?''

Their neighbors also picked up on the odd shift in his attitude. A better way to phrase it would be Ai's outgoing personality bleeds through when he isn't expecting it. Whether that's insulting, Yusaku hasn't worked that out yet, but their neighbors seem to like him more now. He's not quite sure how he feels about that now...he did lecture Ai about bonds but does that refer to their neighbors?

''Yusaku you're monologuing off topic again.''

Sure how about they get to the part where Ai's supposed to be dead? Yusaku assumes Kusanagi, Takeru, and everyone else believe Ai is dead. He's hoping they'll brush off the three months he was away and any remaining weirdness off on him still mourning.

Takeru is the first person Yusaku talks to once he thinks they've managed to achieve some balance. He should have thought about that a bit more. Afterall Takeru has a thing for fire elements.

As soon as Yusaku dials his number Takeru starts on an hour long lecture about him cutting communication like that. Then adds an extra few minute to rant about not using text messages to tell people you're alive.

''Ha!I was right! I told you soap operas do give good advice!'' Yusaku didn't want to call Takeru for this reason. He knows he's in for plenty of lectures from everyone.

Yusaku however didn't predict Takeru showing up at his apartment at an ungodly hour asking to come in. Of course he makes the mistake of showing up at the door in that damn cape. For a few awkward moments they stare at each other while Ai laughs at Takeru's capping fish expression. It would be comical to him too if not for how embarrassed he feels about the whole situation.

Then Takeru's expression shifts to a mix of sadness and sympathy. He's has to be thinking about Flame and how it's been for him since the Fire Ignis disappeared. Yusaku is an awful friend for leaving him like that even if he had his own issues to deal with at the time. Yet Takeru is still shows up like this for him.

''...I miss Flame.''

"It's cold, and this thing was laying around," He says shrugging before moving aside to let Takeru in. It's not a bold faced lie, his crappy apartment is freezing on a good day.

While they spend a few minutes to figure out where Takeru is going to sleep. He stays surprisingly quiet instead of pestering Yusaku with questions. They settle on them both squishing onto Yusaku's narrow bed. There's no way he would allow Takeru to sleep on the floor and at least this way they can chat until they fall asleep.

Still Takeru avoids asking about the cape or Ai. The following morning isn't any different. He might not have expressed anything to Yusaku about it, but he did say something to Kusanagi. If the man going from greeting him right in to lecturing him is anything to go by.

''Aww poor Yusaku want me to handle this?I'm confident I can do a great job impersonating a brick wall.''

No, he can handle this. Letting Ai have his way would only make the man worry more at this point. No to mention he's kind of enjoying the feeling of knowing Kusanagi was worried about him. It's something Yusaku isn't sure he'll ever get used to even after years of working with him.

Soon enough they're working at Cafe Nagi again with Ai more than happy to volunteer to help. By help he means testing how far he can push their behavior before Kusanagi says something about it. An out of character grin here, an odd comment there and the man starts watching him with concern. All while Yusaku tries to reel in Ai's crazier ideas. For instance him trying to flirt with Ryoken the one time he came by.

Whether Ryoken is denser than, Yusaku can be or he didn't want to say anything about the comment neither of are sure. Somehow they made it through the encounter in one piece. From the looks of it, they weren't going to see him again anytime soon. Ai might have frightened him off saying his eyelashes are pretty. Who would have thought a compliment would be scarier than facing down possible death multiple times?

Later during a slower shift Ai's commentary starts to grate on Yusaku's nerves promoting him to make the mistake of reprimanding Ai out loud. Kusanagi and Jin should have been off running errands or something. He looks over after a few seconds to discover them staring back at him like he's grown a second head.

''Busted!''

Yusaku shuts off the stove, takes a deep breath and walks out leaving a confused Jin and concerned Kusanagi behind him. The worst part is Ai's ghost laughing at him in the truck's rear view mirror.

A few vaguely threatening discussions later and Yusaku decides heading back to school would be a good idea. It would stop everyone from pestering him about it at the very least, including one very outspoken Ai.

''It will help you adjust to maintaining an ordinary life. Well as normal as we can have.''

His life will never be conventional with Ai around. Especially with him imposing images of Aoi's various avatars over her whenever she gets heated. ''Go dear maiden! Preach your words of wisdom so that this oaf can discover the error of his unpleasant harsh ways!'' Yusaku should have seen the suppressed rage of a lecture coming with how everyone else reacted to him. It's not that he isn't understanding of how they feel. It's Ai is a part of him now and explaining that would be more trouble than it's worth. Where does he begin to explain it anyway?

After a couple of weeks of him showing up to class like an exemplary student. Much to everyone in his classes' surprise Aoi stops staring at him in class so intensely. Until he slips up and skips a class because of how frustrating it is wear contacts. Some days Yusaku wants to rip them out and hope whoever spots him thinks any change in his eye color from nonexistent contacts.

Unfortunately for him though Aoi discovers him bend over a mirror trying to place one back in. The thing she can't see though is Ai's ghost reflection snickering to himself.

"I didn't know you wear contacts," Aoi says walking over to him.

"It's not something most people need to know," he replies curtly. She's never been one to shy away from his attitude. Once Yusaku gets the stupid thing in, they spend the next period hanging out. Ai makes the mistake of imposing Blue Maiden over Aoi one too many times during their conversation. Soon enough they're picturing Aqua with her too. He became closed off for awhile after that.

It feels like it took him a while to come back after that but Ai isn't one to keep quiet for long. They're home when he chooses to show up again.

"Yusaku, are you sure you're okay with this?"

"I wouldn't have said yes if I didn't. Though this would easier if you stopped messing around so much. Someone's going to figure us out eventually if you keep acting out," he replies dryly. In a huff Ai takes a couple of steps back causing his excessive layers to flutter around in way that almost made them seem tangible. Usually when he catches a glimpse of Ai its his Ignis he sees reflected next him in some odd pose. Sometimes though Yusaku sees one of his other ones too. Ai enjoys switching things up even if he's a ghost only Yusaku can see.

"You know I still think you should tell Kusanagi and Takeru about us soon," Ai says walking back over to him. There's a faint weigh on Yusaku's head when closes enough to use him as a headrest.

"We both know they're going crazy worrying about you. Kusanagi might even be turning gray!"

Yusaku ignores the rant he's heard a few times in favor of wondering about what life is like for Ai know that he could feel things the way Yusaku does.

"Can you stop comparing me to a ghost? I'm way cooler than that!"Ai huffs and they both laugh at the sad excuse of a ghost that he conjures up. He flicks a piece of Yusaku's hair before mumbling, "But yeah, I can feel things like you do now and it's not so bad."

They settle into a their normal route of Yusaku working on something while Ai hangs around. Until their peaceful moment gets interpreted by the doorbell. Through the peephole in the door they can see Kusanagi, Takeru and Aoi standing there waiting for him to open the door.

"Oh what do we have here? Did our dear ol' hot man bring the hermit some food? And Look he brought friends!"

Yusaku groans to himself before opening the door and getting jumped on. Takeru's hug takes him by surprise and he stumbles back enough for the two to walk in behind them. Aoi walks in last and shuts the door behind her.

"Is something wrong?" he asks once Takeru lets him go.

"Yusaku we're worried about you. You haven't been yourself lately and we want to know what's going on," the man replies. All three exchange silent looks of agreement.

"Aww! See I told!...I didn't predict them attempting an intervention though." Ai says standing off to the side of Takeru with his eyebrows raised but grinning smugly. His eye starts twitching in annoyance but Yusaku manages to keep himself form reply to Ai. From the troubled looks on everyone else's' face he probably has a more noticeable tick they for them to pick up.

"Why don't we get comfortable and then we can start talking?" Kusanagi offers raising the greasy paper bags in his hands. Yusaku frown but walks towards his room and sits down on his bed followed by Takeru. Aoi goes to the otherside of the room and sits at his desk and the vender sits on the floor between them all.

"You're still...you know., argh this is about what happened with Ai isn't it?" Takeru pipes up first.

Yusaku keeps silent. How is he supposed to explain the situation? He's not great at expressing himself to begin with and they're ambushing him about that?

"You mean as long as those feelings don't involve revenge, justice, and a dash of stoic awkwardness.." Ai remarks appearing on his otherside. Yusaku has to reel in the idiot's desire to start spilling out everything. After all the time hiding his own secrets Ai's still more then willing to share his!

"It's alright you know. We understand. I can imagine what it must be like losing someone that close to you like that," Aoi says fidgeting in the chair a bit before deciding to roll it closer. "Losing Aqua's been hard on me. Losing someone you've known longer must be rough."

Ai clams up hugging himself and stares off away from everyone else at the mention of the Water Ignis. Being connected like they are now Yusaku can feel the grief Ai's been trying to keep locked up. He wishes he could have done something more to save Aqua for both Aoi's and Ai's sake.

"I haven't exactly been the person Flame hoped for me to be lately. I'm hoping to change that! So what do you say Yusaku tell us what's going on with you?" Takeru suggests with this big goofy smile that makes him regret keeping secrets from them even more. Yusaku hasn't been a very good friend to Takeru but here he is trying to be Yusaku's despite that.

Between his guilt and Ai's grief its all gets to be too much for him. Yusaku excuses himself to use the bathroom before Kusanagi can pile on anything else. He slams the bathroom door in rush to get out of there but ignores the implication and locks it behind him.

Yusaku slums over the sink for a minute while they both get themselves in order. Then slowly he stares up into the mirror. Almost absentmindedly he reaches for one of his eyes to see if he's still wearing his contacts. Yusaku picked one out and immediately saw the swirling gold and green behind it.

"I'm sorry. Yusaku I'm trying, but we should tell them it might make them take it easy on us." Instead of replying to Ai he slumps back over the sink again.

'Knock, Knock'

"Are you alright?" Kusanagi asks from the other side of the door.

"Yes! I'll be out in a minute," Ai's calls back for him. As if his head isn't screwed up enough as it is. He's watching Ai's reflection answer the man back but it's his voice that answers it's on another level.

"Yusaku either you tell them or I will. This isn't good for you." Ai says having locked his grief back into whatever dark corner of their heart it was lurking in before. He should off next to Yusaku with his cross pouting like he used waiting for him to say something. Yusaku inhales deeply and straightens up. If he can standoff against Revolver, Lightning, Bowman, and the idiot himself he can have an honest conversation with his friends.

"That's the spirit! Hey wait a minute!"

They walk back into his room where Takeru's already got a couple of wrappers around him and Aoi is watching him in amazement. Right behind him comes Kusanagi juggling a few cups he scrunched up form their kitchen.

Then one of Ai's snarky remarks stumbles out, "Finally get tired of hotdog huh?"

The man runs a hand through his hair and sighs, "Thought it would be a good idea to switch things up."

Aoi and Takeru share a look and then continue doing what were doing before they came back in the room. Kusanagi throws him a burger from of the bags he has left and they sit silently for a second before Takeru speaks up.

"I didn't know you wore contacts." While he adjusts his glasses so he can give Yusaku a suspicious look.

Of course Kusanagi adds to his own suspicions, "I've seen your records. Well most of them anyway and none of them say anything about you needing to wear contacts."

"Oh that's so like him! Kusanagi is a hacker after all. Add his brother complex and yeah he's going snope," Ai chuckles pulping down on the ground next to the man.

"It's not something that needs to be known," he reiterates trying to keep from glaring down at the space Ai is occupying. "Lies!"

"So Yusaku, How have you been since everything with Ai?" Kusanagi asks relaxing some. "It's alright if you're still upset about that. Hell I still can't believe he did that and we weren't nearly as close as two were."

"You know it's weird hearing people talk about you like you're dead when you're right next to them," Ai comments poking at the man but nothing happens. ''

"Takeru said you were running around in that ridiculous cape of his. I didn't know did know you too had similar tastes in clothing,"Kusanagi continues while Ai hops up.

"It would have been a waster to throw it away. It makes a great extra layer when it's cold," Yusaku replies that's enough to tilt Ai over the edge and he takes control of their body. Immediately they spring up and run to the closet for the gaudy thing. All while everyone else watches in shock at his sudden actions.

"I told you either you tell them or I will and it looks like we're doing this my way!"

Ai snatches the cape off the hanger throwing it on with a pointed little twirl and stands in front of everyone else with the biggest smirk he can muster. Yusaku didn't know his face could make that kind of expression.

"Ai!" Great now he gets to watch Ai make a fool of him .

"Yusaku are you feel okay bud?" Kusanagi asks getting and slowly making his way over to the idiot. Aoi and Takeru look on worried.

Ai frown for a second and lights up like he has an idea. He reaches up and pulls out the contacts while mumbling, "Sheesh Yusaku right. These thing are a pain!" When there out he bounces right back up with grin plastered on his face. "Now then back to business!"

If he could Yusaku would use the pillow on his bed to smother the idiot where he stands but he can't so Ai will just have to suffer dealing with them without him.

"Umm, Yusaku?" Takeru says getting up too.

"Not exactly," Ai replies mimicking the same action he made in the video he sent to Zaizen. "I Am Ai!" He really does want to put on a show for them. Yusaku gets to watch the chaos unfold from the side lines.

"Ai?" asks skeptically joining the two in crowding him. Ai huffs and and aggressive points at their eyes. Or in this case his.

"See! Not Yusaku unless he's had beautiful gold eyes the whole time and none of us knew."

"Yusaku," they say in unison before exchanging worried looks.

"No! I'm Ai! Ai! The amazing and wonderful AI!," he exclaims crossing his arms indignity and scowling.

"Yusaku you want to help me out here," Ai glances over at him for some support but he crosses his arms back.

"You said you were going to do things your way."

"You're so mean!" Ai whines pouting and it looks so out of place on his face.

"Umm, Yusaku? Who are you talking to?" Kusanagi inquiries creeping a little bit closer to Ai. The man reaches out to grab him but Ai wiggles away from him and away form the three of them.

"Yusaku if you don't help me talk to them they're going to send me to the madhouse! Imagine having to explain us to a shrink. They'll lock us up and never let us out!" Ai warns stomping over to where Yusaku's watching the situation from.

"That's not what they're called Ai and they don't operate the same way they do in those soap opera"

Ai is nothing if not sneaky. The next thing Yusaku knows he's back in control and staring at the smug idiot.

"You're impossible," he mutters turning back towards Aoi, Takeru, and Kusanagi. All which look about ready to jump him.

"Uh fine. So yeah that was Ai. No I am not crazy, it's a long story but he's still alive and we're kind of fused in a way. We're still working out what exactly happened."

"Way to be make our fascinating story sound like something mundane and confusing."

"But this has been confusing and you're not helping," he mutters glaring back at the vacant space where Ai had been.

Takeru keeps tilting his head around and staring at him curiously, "I'd believe that. Most people's eyes don't change color that fast or that dramatically but...Ooh! I know what's something only Ai would know?"

"That's a dumb question he could lie without us knowing better,"Aoi says looking at Takeru unimpressed.

"Still if you're looking for an interesting factoid about moi. I almost went flying off the plane when I dueled Pandor. She's lovely by the way so Ai forgive you for trying to replace Aqua with her," Ai offers. They need to stop switching like that it's starting to give him a headache.

"I didn't replace her but I know Yusaku would never accuse me of that like you have already," Aoi replies fuming. Oops he was trying to forget that duel and everything else he did.

"I believe you're Ai too. You're bad at acting like Yusaku and I've seen my share of weird thing,"Kusanagi adds taking a step back from them.

"You think it's possible though?" Takeru asks looking between Aoi and the man who shrug. "Fusion with Bowman ended badly for everyone."

"I'm not Bowman and considering the situation it's complete plausible," Ai counters.

"Still sounds crazy to me but if you are Ai. I wouldn't put it past you manage something like that," Takeru laughs, "Good luck keeping him in line Yusaku."

"Aww...Wait! Hey! I take offence to that!"

Ai backs off leaving Yusaku to fend off the rest of their questions and concerns. There were a lot. All five of them ended up devoting the rest of the day hanging around until Kusanagi and Aoi had to go. Kusanagi had to pick up Jin from somewhere and Aoi had to get home by a certain time.

He offers to let Takeru stay over for the night. It's about time they spend some time hanging out together without some kind of looming threat.

"See, Yusaku. I told you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryoken has a date with Yusaku. Unfortunately he learns about Ai the hard way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I include a sassy Spectre and too many references to Revolver's deck? Probably.

“Forgive my rudeness but you would look like a washed-out old maid in that,” Spectre remarks, waving his hand dismissively. “Remember you're going on a date with Fujiki, not a late century spinster.”

Then he goes back to gliding around the room picking up the discarded pieces of clothing. Folding them and placing them back on the bed while Ryoken continues to rampage through his closet for something, anything at this point. 

“You're one to criticize you look like a damn poltergeist in the daylight!” Ryoken shouts back in frustration nearly ripping the shirt he's looking at from pulling it too hard. They've been at this all day! It shouldn't be so hard to pick out clothing! Why the fuck did he agree to this in the first place?

“I appreciate the compliment but you should update your wardrobe one of these days,” he turns up his nose at his current choice in an outfit before sitting on the bed with all the rejected pieces. “We should do something about your hair too. There's only so much a gorgeous outfit can do you know.”

“I should have asked for Aso's opinion instead,”Ryoken replies tossing the shirt at Spectre. Who snatches it out of the air and folds it up nicely in the blink of an eye. So he rips a few more off the remaining hangers and tosses them at Spectre to spite him.

They wouldn't be doing this if he hadn't said yes. Of all people Fujiki Yusaku proposed going with him out “for a night on the town.” Put differently he asked Ryoken on a date, and his dumbass hasn't been able to process that information until this morning and now he's scrambling to figure out what to do about it before he meets Yusaku at the cafe in an hour. 

Doesn't help that Fujiki has been so forward since everything with the Dar- Ai ended. Out of the blue his fellow anti-social hermit developed the ability to flirt without shame and it's going to be the death of him! It started with an offhand comment about how pretty his eye lashes are then morphed into something much less up to interpretation. The occasional sincere smile he got didn't help either. 

“Thinking about Fujiki are you? My I didn't know you could turn such a vibrant shade of vermilion. Well, if he can give you that kind of color maybe he won't be so bad for you,”Spectre comments and Ryoken being done with the whole situation kicks him out of his room for the time being. He'll deal with his subordinate when he gets home later. If he makes it too later.

After spending an hour pacing around his room, Ryoken practically ran out of the mansion and flew down the road to the cafe in something he threw on last minute. Only slowing down when he spots the owner of Cafe Nagi wiping down the couple of tables he has set out. _Play it cool Ryoken! You have been by more than a couple of dozen times already both before and after they knew who you were!Play it cool..._

“Good afternoon!” The vendor chirps, giving him a wave once he notices Ryoken inching closer. It's pathetic, he's the leader of a massive terrorist organization and yet he can't get past his date's manager? Granted even as infrequent as Ryoken does come by he can tell the man would fillet him if he does anything to Fujiki. Guess it's a good thing Homura isn't around much anymore, or he would have to deal with him too. _Needless to say that's if Fujiki doesn't murder me first in that worse case scenario. Mr Emissary of Revenge...I have type don't I?_

“Oh, you showed up,” Fujiki states from behind the grill. Wasn't he the one who asked him out?

“So I have,” he replies, and the man next him laughs to himself. He should probably find out his name at some point. Back then he honed in on Playmaker's identity but the vendor's name has somehow slipped his mind. 

_Calm down Ryoken! It's a few hours around the city...Ooh Borreload Fujiki's smiling at him. Abort! Abort!_

“Alright, Yusaku you're good to go for the day,” The vendor says before turning to him and sighing in exasperation. “Good luck on your date. You're going to need it.”

Ryoken blinks and stares at him in confusion. He was expecting some kind of threat from him at the very least. He should have put more weight in how bizarre the whole thing with Fujiki has been lately. 

They end up leaving the area the cafe's parked in and start heading into the city, despite the red flags going off in his head. 

They only get louder when Fujiki decides to seamlessly weave his fingers into Ryoken's while they're walking. It's wonder how the goosebumps it gives him aren't noticeable through the thin coat he has on. 

“So what's the plan for tonight?” Ryoken asks. They've been walking around for maybe fifteen minutes without saying too much to each other. Which fine he'd rather not be on a date with someone who would chat his ears off but it would be nice to know what the plan is. 

“What plan?” Fujiki replies grinning at him, “The idea is to explore the city! I doubt either of us have had the time to sight see with our lives.”

“Spontaneity isn't an attribute I would expect from you at least not without the threat of death,” He watches Fujiki glare into a nearby window. This isn't how he pictured this...not that he had pictured anything up until a few days ago but still. 

Fujiki takes a deep breath and jerks them into the first restaurant they come across. “Let's start with something to eat.”

Dinner didn't make the air between them any less dense or cause him to let go of Ryoken's hand. Fujiki slips their hands under the table out of sight with a casual shrug. The appearance of boredom on his date's face throughout the meal causes him wonder if someone put him up to this. 

“Fujiki, If you want to go home we can stop here,”Ryoken starts but once he gets his hand free to pay for the meal Fujiki interrupts him. 

“Yusaku.”

He frowns with how their date is going. He's never going to call Fujiki that. 

“Yusaku,” He repeats, balancing his head in his hand, “And it's not that. This is the first time I've tried something like this and have no idea what it's supposed to be like.”

“Still if you're not up for this, we can call it a night,” Ryoken offers a second time. There's a sudden shift in Fu-Yusaku, though. It'll take him awhile to get used to call him that. It'll take him even longer to used to quicks shifts in demeanor.

Yusaku sits up and folds his arms across his chest and pouts! So that's where the Ignis adopted that from He half expects some kind of outrageous comment to follow but the whiplash continues. Yusaku scowls and takes out money for the bill before ripping Ryoken out of his seat. 

“We can try something else!”

“What?!” Ryoken doesn't get an answer instead he pulls them both into another building. Inside it's ear bleedingly loud, though, so he can ask what's going on if he wanted to. Turns out he lugged them into an arcade. Outside of a few unhygienic people, they have the unfortunate luck to run. Playing a few rounds of various games with Yusaku has been fun. _Oh Savage Dragon he's got that adorable earnest smile. He's trying to kill me! That has to be the plan all along wasn't it? The weirdness was a distraction!_

Yusaku takes one of the fake guns from the game they're playing and pretends to shoot Ryoken while laughing to himself. Childishly Ryoken takes his toy gun and returns the gesture. 

His date doesn't express a similar lighthearted reaction. The toy gun in the other's hand falls without a sound. Yusaku's eyes lose focus in a way Ryoken knows he's not staring at him anymore. _Oh **fuck, fuck, fuck** what...none of his research (stalking) signified any issues with guns! He was fine back then with Revolver's, his gun aesthetic so?_

Before Ryoken could reach out and ask if he's alright, Yusaku turns around fleeing into the crowd of people behind him. Instinctually he chases after him but he has a harder time making his way through. After a few minutes they both end up sprinting out of the arcade and down a few streets before Yusaku finally stops. They should call it a night at this point. 

“Fujiki,” Ryoken tries, placing his hand on the others' shoulder. Yusaku spins around throwing his hand off glaring daggers at him. Immediately he softens up and starts stuttering. 

“Argh! I should have...I knew..I'm sorry about tonight, I think I'm going to head home now.”

“That's fine. I don't know what either of us were expecting considering our pasts but do you mind if walk with you even if it's to a bus stop?” Ryoken offers concerned after whatever happened. _Also it's not like I don't know where you live, but we can talk about that aspect of our relationship later. If we even have one after tonight._

Yusaku shrugs and starts walking back in the direction Cafe Nagi was. The vendor likely told him to check in with him before going home or something. This time while they're walking in silence Ryoken fumbles trying to grab the other hand and fails. Doesn't help that one time he manages to snatch his hand Yusaku recoils. 

Then he surprises Ryoken by encircling their arms together and leaning into his inside. For some reason instead of feeling content and happy about it, Ryoken snaps. There is definitely something wrong here, and he's not going to put up with it anymore. He forces them into a narrow side street. 

“Alright tell me what the fuck is going on?” 

Yusaku tilts his head, “Nothing. You're the one who shoved me.”

“I'm not talking about that! You've been weird ever since you got back from your duel with that Ignis,” even in the dark he can make out sharp glare at the mention of the AI, so he continues. “I don't know you well, but I can tell something isn't right!” 

Soon as the words leave Ryoken mouth, his back slams into the wall behind him. The feeling of Yusaku's mouth against his causes his brain to short circuit for a moment. _Error! Error! Doesn't not compute!Oh Gumblar Dragon he undoubtedly is trying to kill him! For someone who appears so cold he's surprisingly soft and warm to the touch_.

While Ryokens waiting for his mind to reload Yusaku pulls away purring, “Who would have thought you could turn such a lovely shade of red.” 

In his daze the tone reminds of the Dark Ignis, Ai when he was prarding around pretending to be human, what he sounded like without the electronic edge to his voice. That duel must have thoroughly screwed Yusaku up if he's mimicking him. 

“But if you want to know, I'm not Yusaku.”

The confession triggers Ryoken's fighting instincts bring him back down to earth. He tries to whoever has him pinned away but only succeeds in making them laugh. How could he have let his guard down like that? _Because it's Yusaku or looks like Yusaku and I've always had a soft spot for him and whoever it is preyed on that._

“Eh! This night isn't turning out how I hoped it would go. You two are so stiff and awkward it hurts to watch!”Whoever the fuck is standing in front of him complains stepping back glancing off in a different direction.

“Hey I...Okay fine you're right.” He agrees with the vacant space. This is why the vendor wished him good luck isn't it? He knows there's something seriously wrong with Yusaku and hasn't' done anything about it yet! 

“If you're not Yusaku who the fuck are you?” Ryoken demands seizing a hold of their coat so they get away. 

“Ai,” they answer shrugging. “I thought you would have figured that out by now.”

“You expect me to believe you're the Ignis? Where's Fujiki in that case?”

“Ooh he's lecturing me about taking things too far and about how you haven't done anything yet. He's right like always,” the imposter gestures towards the space again and frowns. “I'm sorry Revy I took things too far tonight. Yusaku isn't very social so a lot of my understanding of human interaction comes from dramas but he keeps telling me that's not a reliable source for understanding how to do things like this.”

“Say I believe you're Ai, going on a date with me was your idea? Why?”Ryoken replies letting them go. It soul crushing to think the only reason their on a date tonight is because the Ignis wanted to fuck with him. _Did I screw things up that much? Yes but I still thought we could try once more. That's what Playmaker said he wanted back then._

“Someone had to! The two of you sure weren't going to say anything to each other any time soon! I couldn't stand the pinning anymore, so I asked you out myself. Admittedly I wasn't prepared for you to say yes and after that last reminder of...I got ahead of myself and both of you.”

“I nonetheless don't believe you're the Ignis,” He replies, feeling drained from whatever is going on. 

“I'm not. Ai's currently mopping meaning I get to clean up the mess he made again,” they sigh moving back towards the street. “I don't expect you to believe either of us.”

“Fujiki?” Ryoken asks walking after him. Might as well make sure he gets home safe at this point. It would moreover be a good idea to get a feel for how messed up this situation is. 

“Yusaku. I've been trying to get you to call me for the last few hours, but I understand if what happened puts you off,” Yusaku glances at him with a sad smile before looking away again and focusing on heading to their destination. As they draw closer to the cafe, he stops and turns back to Ryoken again. 

“Despite the craziness tonight was fun.”

“Really?” Ryoken replies in disbelief. 

“Argh, look, Ai wasn't lying about the pinning thing though I would phrase it differently, but I am interested in you. So if you want to try going out again, it would be alright if not I promise to keep a better hold on Ai,” Yusaku explains pouting again. Huh perhaps they did spend most of the evening together. 

“I...Tell me who did I spend tonight with?” He asks and Yusaku brightens up chuckling.

“With me. The parts of it that involved Ai were limited to our brasher actions.”

“And the arcade?” 

That causes him to glance away and start rubbing one of his arms nervously, “Bad memory. I, we don't want to get into that now.”

This time Ryoken sighs deflating,“ I still think I should escort you to an impatient faculty.” 

“You're not the only one; Aoi, Takeru and Kusanagi expressed similar reactions but oh!” Yusaku exclaims, reaching for an eye.“Wait, I can show you.”

He moves his hand away from his face after a minute and a striking blend of green and gold eyes stare back at him. “Ai and me are somehow fused, and the changing color of our eyes is the physical sign we've come across so far.”

“How?” Ryoken has some many questions about that even being possible but it's a much different statement that comes out first. “I think Ai is able to sound like himself too. He did in the alley.”

“what?!”

“Yeah, I thought you were pretending to be him,” He replies and Yusaku facepalms. 

“How did we miss that? More precisely why didn't anyone else mention it!” 

“I can imagine they've been caught up in trying to wrap their heads around your predicament,” Ryoken suggests looking over towards the hill his mansion is on. He should probably head home. 

“It's getting late. We can try this again another time? If you're up for dealing with a fused mess,” Yusaku offers reading his mind. 

“I'm a damn terrorist that's tried to kill you both...more than once. I don't have room to judge, do I? But I'm intrigued,” He replies, causing Yusaku to laugh. This time it's genuine and sends goosebumps running down Ryoken again. _I am in too deep to be saved from this aren't I? Perhaps that's not such a terrible thing._

Yusaku smiles, “You should get going. We're both night owls, but I expect you also have people who want to know how this evening went waiting for you.” 

“I do. Spectre's likely waiting for me in the living room,”Ryoken answers. He can't help smiling back. Tonight has been weird, but his whole life has never been normal why would a date with his former mortal enemy be any different? 

“Good night Ryoken.”

“Good night Yusaku.”

Then he turns and tries to keep from running until Ryoken's a distance away from Cafe Nagi. Once he is he skips the whole way home. 

Yes, he found Spectre waiting in the living room with a warm cup of tea and a smug look on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's prompt season lol hopefully this month doesn't get a frazzled as last month did...Oh well I'm this one a my pace so huh! lol this has also been on my "nonsense writing ideas" list for awhile so it works out.
> 
> Eh there was a weird sentence in there but my brain keeps skipping over it when I go to fix it so ...Oops Oh well Ryoken can live with it

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to mess around with, I can only imagine how long it would actually take these two to work things out, if they ever do.


End file.
